


Uninvited

by Clefaiiiry



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol, Garen has a cat and Darius has a dog because the VS 2018 event gave me too many ideas, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern AU, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Prompt: "You broke into my apartment while drunk and I should call the cops but my cat likes you so we're cool."





	Uninvited

When Garen was awoken by a crash at three o’clock in the morning, he certainly was not expecting… _this._

His front door had been barged in, a rather nasty dent left in his freshly painted wall. Few people matched Garen in terms of sheer size, but the man currently sat in the middle of his living room cooing over his cat was pretty damn close. The stench of alcohol assaulted Garen’s senses as he approached.

“Can I… urh, help you?”

The man blinked a few times, gaining his bearings, then turned to look at Garen.

“How did this cat get in here?” He asked, the words wobbling with uncertainty as he spoke.

“It’s my cat.”

“But how did it get in?”

“This is _my_ apartment.”

The man struggled to understand for a minute before he groaned. “Shit,” he whined.

Junior chirped, dissatisfied with the lack of attention. The man went back to cuddling the giant ball of fur, muttering something about how soft he was.

Garen hovered, unsure of where to place himself. “Can I call anyone for you?” He asked. Getting the police involved was a last resort that was slow becoming more appealing by the second.

The man placed a hand against the wall, pulling himself up while simultaneously trying to keep a hand on Junior. The cat wriggled and squawked, jumping to the floor. The man let out a cry of despair.

Garen sighed and opened his mouth to repeat himself when the man suddenly got in his personal space, eyes narrowed. Garen briefly glanced to the kitchen. It wouldn’t be hard to grab something, _anything_ , to defend himself if necessary.

“You smell nice,” the man mumbled.

“What?”

The man just smiled and promptly passed out. Garen scrambled to catch him before he smacked into the wall. He let out a huff as the man started snoring.

“Great.” Garen hefted the man upright to sling an arm over one shoulder, no easy feat given the man’s muscle mass.

Junior cried out from the floor, rubbing against the man’s leg. Garen stared at the cat for a moment, then frowned.

“We’re not keeping him,” he scolded. Junior meowed again. Garen caved. He didn’t have the heart to just dump the man outside.

It took ten minutes and far more cursing than he would have liked to get the man to the sofa and lay him down. Even after clipping the kitchen counter, the man remained dead to the world.

Garen was sure the whole incident had given him an extra seventy grey hairs. He made sure the man was in a relatively comfortable position before propping the door shut to the best of his ability and heading back to bed.

 

* * *

 

 

He was _never_ letting Draven take him out drinking again. Having consumed enough alcohol to kill a small horse, Darius wanted nothing more than to claw his skull open and curl up in a dark corner for several days.

He vaguely remembered getting locked out, but everything past that was a blur.

There was a warm weight on his chest. Darius opened his eyes a crack and instantly groaned at the sudden light. The weight shifted and mewed. He forced them open once more. A giant, white, fluffy cat stared back at him with its huge blue eyes. Darius didn’t own a cat, certainly not one that looked quite so... regal.

He shifted awkwardly, almost falling off the sofa. This wasn’t his sofa, either. Shit, this was _not_ his apartment.

“I take it you’re awake.”

As Darius tried to respond, a wave of nausea crashed over him.

“Second door on the left.”

Darius didn’t even stop to offer thanks as he stumbled to the bathroom to empty his stomach. Death would have honestly been preferable to this. He was still hunched over the toilet when the floor creaked behind him. The man’s face was twisted in concern, offering a bottle.

“Water?”

“Please,” Darius croaked. The man chuckled softly.

“Fun night?”

Darius grumbled as he drank. “Brother’s birthday.”

The man hummed. Darius nearly emptied the bottle with another chug.

“Did we-”

“No, we didn’t sleep together,” the man said quickly, ears turning pink.

“Oh,” Darius smirked, “good, cause if we did I’d want to remember it.”

The man looked away, covering his face with his hand. “No, you just broke in.”

Darius’ smirk fell. “I did what?”

“You busted down my door to pet my cat.”

Darius realised his mouth had been hanging open. “Huh,” was all he could manage to get out.

“I’m Garen, by the way,” he said as he headed back to the kitchen.

“Darius.”

Garen hummed in acknowledgement. “Do you want breakfast?”

Darius pushed himself to his feet, supporting himself on the doorframe. “You’re offering me breakfast after I broke into your apartment?”

“Is that a ‘no?’”

“It’s a ‘that seems extraordinarily nice of you, what’s the catch?’”

Garen shrugged. “I was taught to take good care of my guests.”

“Even the uninvited ones?”

“I don’t _have_ to make you breakfast.”

“If you’re offering, that would be great.”

As Garen got to work, Darius took several deep breaths and tried his best not to throw up again. He plodded over to inspected the damage to the front door and winced. Garen had tapped it shut, having bound several layers onto the bent handle.

“I’ll, urh, pay for your new door.”

Garen nodded without looking up. “I appreciate it.” His brows furrowed in concentration as he worked. Darius couldn’t help but find it oddly adorable. “Do you do this often?”

“What?”

“Break into people’s apartments while drunk?”

“First time. And hopefully the last.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m very rarely that drunk.”

Garen only nodded in response.

The cat had hopped out of the warm patch Darius had left on the sofa and trotted over, butting its head against his leg and crying for attention. Darius crouched to scratch under its chin.

“What’s your cat called?”

“Garen Junior.”

Darius couldn’t help but scoff. “You named your cat Garen Junior?”

Garen scowled. “What’s wrong with that?”

Darius stared at him blankly for a solid minute before he shook his head. “Heh.”

“What?”

“Nothing. My brother made us name our dog after him anyway.”

Garen tilted his head to one side. “What kind of dog?”

“Big black wolfhound. Sweetest pup you’ll ever meet.”

“Hopefully you’ll introduce me.”

“Isn’t it a little early to meet the family?”

Garen gave him a look. “I mean, you’ve already broken into my apartment to pet my cat, I feel like it’s only right that I break into your’s to pet your dog.”

Darius snorted. “It’s a date.”

After a moment, Garen spoke up again, “I’m serious, I want to meet your dog.”

Darius laughed. “Name a time and place.”

Garen finally looked up from the frying pan. His smile was so perfect that Darius thought he might faint. _Calm down, you just met the guy. At least find out if his breakfast is any good first._

**Author's Note:**

> The jokes on those God-King Skins are actually the best thing that has been put into this game, thank you Riot for my life.
> 
> anyway urh sorry this is so short, I wrote this in like an hour since i just wanted to get it out while i was inspired don't judge me.  
> i want to write more stuff for these two because two characters growing to have healthy respect for one another despite outside forces trying to make them hate each other is my fucking jam but idk when i'll get around to it.


End file.
